The Mansion
by Kelpurple90
Summary: The YogTowers group decide to go on an adventure. Unfortunately, they end up lost and have to spend some time in a creepy mansion. Contains Yogscast/Hat Films.
1. Enter the Mansion

A/N: Here's a 'Snowstorm'-esk one. If you've read it, you'll understand (I've even made a cover in paint, like I used to xD) Anyways, the group stumble upon a mansion when they become lost on an...adventure.

* * *

"Are you SURE we went the right way?"

"Well, this is what the map says, seeing as we have no reception anymore."

"This place looks like those really creepy mansions you see in the movies!"

"Oh don't say that Sjin! You're getting me nervous!"

"I can't help it!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Calm down everyone!" Hannah's voice rose over the others, making them all stop to look at her. Everyone was beginning to get annoyed, frustrated and they were all relatively tired and hungry which didn't help their moods. They had only wanted a small trip, and now they ended up in the middle of nowhere. "Right...maybe we're just a bit lost." She started, which got the others to start murmuring to each other. "Just shush! We can go to the mansion and ask which way to go." She explained, calming the rest of the group.

"Of course. See; trust Hannah to keep calm in these situations!" Simon nodded. The others nodded in agreement. "Well, let's go now. It looks like a storm's coming." He added, glancing at the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in, covering the previously blue sky. The group of 10 quickly made their way up the semi-steep hill, towards the ominous mansion. It was just as Sjin said, it DID look like a creepy mansion from scary movies – abandoned, destroyed..._haunted_. When the 10 stood at the door, Trott stepped back nervously. He began to rub his arms, but it wasn't even particularly cold.

"W-What if it is like a haunted house?" He asked hesitantly. He felt the arm of his taller friend nudge into him, glancing up at him.

"Huh, I never knew you were such a pussy, Trott!" Smith smirked, watching his friend become embarrassed. Trott glanced at his hands, trying to hide his red face.

"A-Am not! I was j-just asking!" He replied defiantly. Smith noticed the red, smirking more, enjoying how he could tease the poor man. He pulled Trott close, a slight squeal coming from the smaller man's lips. "S-Smith...?" He asked quietly.

"Don't worry about ghosts, mate. I'll take care of them." Smith replied in the same hushed tone as Trott had asked. Trott nodded, being braver than he was before. Hannah glanced back, as the others had already said she would be knocking. They nodded, and she sighed. Why was she always supposed to be the one who manned up? 'It's going to be fine. Nothing creepy or anything...' She thought, knocking three times on the door. On the third knock, the door creaked slowly open.

"Hello...?" She called cautiously. Her voice echoed into the darkness, making the group jump. "S-See? It's fine." Hannah stuttered slightly, looked back at the group. Her hand was taken in her boyfriend's, as the two walked in together. Lewis glanced back at the rest of the group, who hadn't moved a step.

"Look, you can either stay out there, in what looks like a storm, or we can all be in here." He pointed out, as a crash of lightning flashed behind the mansion, causing some to jump. "At least we won't get drenched in here." He added, thunder following his words. Simon slowly stepped into the house, soon followed by Duncan, Sjin, Kim, Turps, Ross and then Smith and Trott, who hadn't separated since Smith took Trott into his embrace. As in all scary movies, the door eerily closed behind them. Trott jumped, moving closer to Smith.

"O-Oh shit...see?! Didn't I tell you?!" He pointed out. Smith tried opening the door, but with no luck. "Now we're trapped in here!" Trott felt like he was going to cry. In videos, he would always put on a brave face, but now...he couldn't handle it well. Luckily Smith stayed close to him, comforting him. Sjin glanced around, noticing the intricate detail around the foyer. There were five main doors – one to the left, one to the right, two up the stairs and one set of double doors behind the stairs. He also noticed that the woodwork of both the doors and stairs were made from his favourite.

"Hey, hey guys." He started. "Mahogany doors. Mahogany doors. Mahogany doors..."

"Yes, Sjin, we get the point!" Duncan cut him off quickly. Sjin giggled innocently, glancing away to look around the room more. Duncan looked at Kim, who was standing behind the man. "How're you feeling Kim?" He asked. Kim glanced up at Duncan, nodding. She didn't really know what to say, moving a little closer to Duncan. Luckily, Sjin didn't notice this, or his heart might have ached a little.

"So...seeing as we're stuck in here...we might as well look around, right?" Lewis suggested. The others nodded. There wasn't much else to do apart from look around. "Well, let's split up. There's five ways, so pairs seems the logical choice." He added. It was like the pairs were already made before Lewis even mentioned it – it was Lewis &amp; Hannah, Simon &amp; Sjin, Duncan &amp; Kim, Ross &amp; Turps and Smith &amp; Trott. Each pair took a different pathway, hoping they wouldn't find anything scary or haunted. Being in a scary game was different to real life. Everybody felt on edge...

And they had reason to be.

* * *

A/N: Small start; it gets better ^_^ This is kinda in my group of horror stories, but not really. It's more like those cheesy Halloween films where people go into a haunted mansion. So, it's still Halloween related~


	2. The Five Rooms

Turps and Ross went in the room on the right above the stairs. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary...and everything was made from mahogany. However, this room was quite empty, containing only a desk, stool and a clock that was actually working. Ross checked with his phone; the clock was 5 hours slow, but apart from that it was fine. Though...there was a door leading to a different room. There wasn't much detail on it; no carvings or engravings like some around the room. Ross walked over to the desk, seeing some paper and ink on it.

"The ink's wet...someone must've been here." He explained. Turps nodded, glancing around the room. The walls seemed 'normal', just wallpapered in 'old fashioned' wallpaper. It didn't look old or deteriorating, so it must be maintained somehow. The two flinched when the door shut, leaving them in pitch black darkness. "T-Turps...is that you...?" Turps turned to look in the direction of the voice, even though he could see nothing.

"...No." A shiver ran through their bodies, chilling them to their bones.

"...Oh crap." Ross felt as something grabbed him from behind, something hitting him hard round the head and knocking him out instantly. Turps was knocked off his feet, landing roughly on the ground. He groaned, his vision dazzled as the ceiling light suddenly came on. He blinked a few times, realising he was alone.

"R-Ross?!" He called, but with no reply. "Shit...Ross?!" Turps slowly stood up, looking at the doors. Neither were open, so there wasn't a definite trail to follow. "C-Calm down, Mark. Let's just go back to the others." He murmured to himself after taking a few deep breaths. He couldn't just freak out now. There must be some reason. "Maybe he just walked out or something..." Turps kept his breathing steady as he quickly made his way out of the room. If he had just looked a little closer, he might have noticed the drops of blood on the other doorknob...

* * *

Meanwhile, Lewis and Hannah took the left door on the ground floor. Being the man and protecting his girlfriend, Lewis took the brass door handle, which was surprisingly warm, and twisted it. He took a few steps into the room before he let Hannah come with him. It looked like it was some kind of lounge, with a fireplace being the centre piece of the room. Surrounding it were two chairs and a sofa, all in the same style mahogany wood that was in the foyer and the 'study'.

"Whoever lives here must love mahogany." Hannah murmured, holding Lewis' hand gently. Lewis glanced at Hannah, smiling.

"Are we sure Sjin doesn't live here?" He winked. This got a little giggle from Hannah, before the two heard the crackle of fire. They glanced at the fireplace, where a fire had miraculously started. "Huh... I wonder how that happened..." Lewis looked around the fireplace, but nothing was different. He felt Hannah's hand close tighter around his. He glanced at her, watching the colour drain from her face. "Hey, don't get spooked out by a bit of fire." Lewis said softly with a smile. He then noticed Hannah wasn't looking at the fire, his smile faltering.

"T-That's not what I'm spooked out about..." She whispered, as Lewis slowly turned to look where Hannah was looking. In the corner of the room, the darkest part of the room, there was a figure that, creepily, looked a lot like Ross. It was hanging from the ceiling with a noose around its neck. Blood ran down from the neck, staining the clothes they wore. Their eyes were closed, but visible dark rings were around them; their skin paler than what was normal. "F-Fucking hell...what have we walked into...?" She asked. Lewis slowly walked backwards towards the door, keeping Hannah as far away from the figure as possible. It couldn't be... there was no way.

"I...don't know." The two quickly exited the room, leaving the creepy figure to hang there. But, just as the door shut, there was a slight twitch in its fingers...

* * *

Although Kim had played many horror games with Hannah, she had still not gotten used to them. She admitted this wasn't exactly the same, but it had a slight aspect of horror in it. Duncan had his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. He couldn't stand watching his friend look so nervous at any turn, like anything would jump out in a moments notice.

"Come on, Kim. It's just a mansion. There's nothing more to it." He smiled. This only slightly comforted the smaller female, as she glanced cautiously around the room they had entered. As with the other rooms, it contained mahogany. "Whoever owns this must have an obsession with m-mahogany. I bet Sjin's having orgasms about it now." Duncan remarked. Kim giggled quietly, nodding. She gently ran her hand along the table in the centre of the room. It ran from one end to the other, near enough. You could seat around 20 people around it, if not more.

"They must've had visitors often...or they just wanted to fill the space." Kim shrugged, blowing the dust off her fingers. "Strange. The foyer seemed to be so well kept. I guess they really didn't use this room." She murmured. She felt Duncan move closer to her, closing the gap between them, looking up at the tall man. "D-Duncan?"

"Kim, close your eyes." Came his hushed reply. Kim blinked, almost tempted to look around the man.

"Why-?"

"Just do it!" Kim obeyed Duncan, hearing the urgency in his voice, closing her eyes. He was never usually urgent, retaining his calm demeanour. But this was different. She felt Duncan move, her face against his chest as they walked. Kim breathed slowly into Duncan's chest, being able to feel his own breathing too. If she concentrated, Kim could hear the man's heart beat, too. She had no idea what Duncan had seen, so had no idea what they were moving away from. Eventually the two stopped, Kim still not opening her eyes. "...It's ok now." Kim opened her eyes, seeing a dark look in her friend's eyes. What Duncan saw...he would never repeat to any other soul...

* * *

The two bearded men took the room on the top left of the stairs. Sjin was, as Duncan put it, having orgasms about the mahogany. That was until they entered the room they had been allocated.

"SPRUCE!?" He shouted, though not loud enough to be heard by the others. Indeed, this room that Simon and Sjin had chosen to go to did not have any mahogany. Instead it was adored with various products made from the finest SPRUCE wood. "What the actual hell?" Simon watched Sjin, not realising the depth of his love for mahogany until this point. It was almost...scary. How could a man love mahogany so much? Simon then realised how much he loved Jaffas. Was this just the same? Anyway...

"Uh..." He didn't know what to say, glancing around the room. "This looks like the bedroom of the mansion." He quickly started, trying to take Sjin's mind off of the lack of mahogany. There was a large, four post bed in the centre of the left wall. The windows were covered by curtains, covered in dust from not being moved in what must have been forever. No light seeped into the room from outside, the curtains blocking all light apart from the artificial light inside. Sjin eventually snapped out of it, glancing around the room, trying to ignore the fact that everything was _spruce_ and not mahogany. He noticed other things, like a bookcase, a dresser and a wardrobe – all made from the finest spruce, of course.

"I wonder why all these things seem so tidy while certain other things aren't..." Sjin murmured. The two froze when they heard a noise. "D-Did you...?" He glanced at the other man. Simon nodded, slowly moving his gaze across the room. Sjin did the same in the opposite direction. The two men's eyes landed on the same thing. The shadow that was cast on the wall in front of them. The shadow had many spikes and looked like it had claws too. The two screamed, running out of the room. Little did they know that the creature that had cast the shadow...was just a mouse.

* * *

Once the two men were alone in the back room, Smith forced Trott to the ground. He seemed to have a sudden urge just to be with him. He didn't care about all this haunted mansion crap anymore. Trott felt the same way, although he was more scared than the man on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Smith's waist, pulling the lower half of his body closer.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Not now." Chris whispered into Alex's ear. Alex smiled, kissing Chris' cheek gently.

"Nah, we shouldn't. But _you_ like it really." He replied, slipping his hands up under Trott's shirt. He rest his head next to Trott's, on his shoulder, his breath tickling the other man's neck. "You wouldn't want me to stop, would you?" Smith asked. Trott smirked a little, giving Smith a little love bite on his neck. The two laid there in silence for a few moments, the only sound being their breathing. Slowly Smith began to sit up, before he felt something sharp fly past him. He felt a trickle of blood down his ear, his eyes wide.

"S-Smith?" Trott sat up, seeing Smith's bleeding ear. "Oh shit..." He glanced at where the sharp object landed in the doors they came through. There sat a dagger. "M-Maybe we **should** be paying more attention to what's around us than each other." The smaller man suggested. Smith nodded, sitting beside Trott as they glanced around. What else was out to kill them here? They held each other close, Trott gently touching Smith's bleeding ear. He felt him wince, pulling away. "S-Sorry." He murmured. Smith shook his head, his arms wrapped around the smaller man.

"It's ok. You just wanted to help." He kissed his cheek gently. "We'd better go find the others. Let's hope nothing's happened to them either." He stood up, almost being caught by another dagger; he even felt the wind rush past him. Just a split second... "We need to go." The two then burst out of the room, slamming the doors behind them just as a dagger was about to drive through them.

* * *

The groups stood, staring at each other. Nobody spoke for a few moments, before the two members of Hat Films realised their partner was missing. Turps watched their gazes, feeling guilty. He should've done something, somehow. His body was becoming twitchy and fidgety, every now and again rubbing his hands together or up his arms. Everyone waited for Turps to say something, which he eventually did.

"He's...gone." He whispered, his fidgety-ness suddenly vanishing.

"Gone?! What do you mean, gone?" Trott asked, his voice shaking. Not only had his lover almost been killed, his friend had disappeared. "Oh great...n-now what do we do?" He looked around at the others. Hannah glanced at Lewis for a moment, remembering what they had seen. Was that him? Was he...? ...It would be an explanation, at least.

"W-We saw him." She shivered at the memory. "He was...hung up, by his neck. Blood..." Lewis put an arm around her, keeping her close. A gust of wind that seemed to come from nowhere chilled the group, along with the silence that followed Hannah's words. Lewis noticed the horrified look on Trott's face, so he quickly continued.

"It did look like him, but not enough." He added. "Maybe it was just done to mess with us. I can't explain where Ross has gone, but the figure we saw wasn't him." He explained, even though he had no way of knowing fully. Neither had wanted to go near it, and for good reason. Trott sighed quietly, his arms gently around Smith's waist. There were another few moments of silence, everyone in their own thoughts. The lightning outside lightened the room up for a second, before it fell back into darkness and soon after it was followed by thunder.

"We need to find him." Smith eventually spoke, breaking the group from their own thoughts. "We can't just stand around here like idiots." He pointed out. The rainfall pattered against the windows, as people nodded. "I mean, we've gone everywhere, right? Or are there more rooms?" Turps cast his mind back, cursing at himself for not realising it sooner. Of course! The door on the other side of the room!

"There was a door in the room we went in." He started slowly. "I was so scared I completely forgot about checking it after." He explained, a slight red tint of embarrassment casting over his face.

"It's a start." Lewis replied, becoming the leader he usually was. So the group of now 9 made their way up the stairs, standing at the entrance to the room. "Just...stay together." He added, before he walked inside. They were too focused on finding their friend in the room that they didn't notice him stood at the bottom of the stairs..._drenched_ in blood, a scar on his neck and dark, bloodthirsty eyes.

* * *

A/N: I've been trying to describe things in more detail. Not like microscopic, but pointing things out more. So, if you think I'm improving/need a little more work, then let me know. I do like constructive criticism, or just general help, as it helps my writing~


	3. Descending

"See? The room over here." Turps moved over to the opposite door, noticing blood on the handle. If only he had been more observant. He could have found Ross instead of leaving him to whatever fate had in store. Before he could even open the door, Trott's hand grasped the doorknob and twisted it. The door opened, but it was just black. "Is there a switch?" Turps glanced in, not being able to see much. He backed out of the room, looking at the others. "So...who's going in?" He felt a shove from behind, glaring at Trott. "What the hell?!"

"You lost him! If you had been more observant, he might still be here!" Trott replied angrily. Turps growled, pushing the smaller man back into Smith. Soon after, a fight ensued. Not a full physical one; just mostly verbal and some shoves. Lewis pressed a hand to his temple, trying to drive his headache away. All this shouting and accusations were getting them nowhere. It was just increasing the pain forming in his head.

"SHUT UP!" His voice rose above the others, silencing them. His gaze was not kind; piercing and angry. "This is getting us nowhere! Now, we've got two options. We either go down there, or we don't. Quite frankly, I don't want to leave with a man missing." He explained. "Now, I'll fucking go down there if it ends this stupid squabbling." Lewis, extremely pissed off at this point in time, then stormed past the others and down into the darkness. Hannah was quick to follow, not wanting to lose him. The others soon followed suit in silence, not wanting to anger the female any further. A slip down the stairs almost sent Kim crashing into the others, but Duncan was quick to steady her. It was extremely hard to see, but their eyes soon began to adjust to the darkness. The walls became more and more derelict as they descended, showing less and less care was put into it's appearance. This mean it was either disused or the person didn't expect other visitors. They all soon filled out into a room at the end of the stairs. In the darkness, they didn't realise they had an 'extra' person; one that had locked the door behind them. "We'd better try and find some kind of light switch or something." After having had some quiet, Lewis had calmed down considerably. Everyone was thankful for that; nothing ended up quite right when he was raging. So the group split up around the room, not really sure of it's size. Kim blinked, jumping into Duncan's arms and letting out a slight squeak.

"What happened?!"

"N-Nothing. I...I thought I saw something." She replied quickly, calming the others who had been on edge. She swore she saw something. A pale, bloodied person; it was similar to Slenderman, but only in the way it appeared then vanished. The actual thing itself was a person. But it was just her imagination anyway, right? Soon the light flickered on, showing the dirty, dusty metal room they were in. The metal had rusted, and every movement someone made caused the metal to make a noise. There wasn't much special in the room either; no other doors leading out anywhere. Just the light switch and a candelabrum on the wall. It seemed like it was a dead end. Well, until Simon decided to lean on said candelabrum, which clicked as it moved. The floor rumbled slightly, as Kim, Duncan and Sjin suddenly dropped into the ground.

"S-Shit!" Simon cried, as the rest gathered around the edge. "You guys alright?" He called. Sjin couldn't reply; he was the unlucky one and had the other two on top of him. Kim quickly got off of Duncan, helping him stand. They decided to let Sjin recover on the ground, glancing back up at the group.

"Yeah, we're fine. Sjin's a bit winded, but he'll be ok." Duncan called back up. "So...what do we do now? It's too far to climb back up..." He trailed off as Kim pulled his sleeve. She pointed at a door, which made Duncan smile. "There's a door here. We'll get back up to you, somehow!" He called again.

"That's good. We'll come find you." Lewis replied. The group above watched as Duncan picked Sjin up, and then the three disappeared from view. "Right. We'd better try and find a way to get to them. There must be somewhere; we've just got to work out where." He explained. The others just nodded; they were glad that their friends were ok, especially Simon. Trott lingered at the edge of the hole, his hand trembling slightly.

"What's up, mate?" Smith asked quietly.

"...We shouldn't split up like this."

"It's not like we could help it." The larger man pointed out. Trott shook his head, clenching his hand around his wrist. He didn't say anything else, instead choosing to stay quiet. Smith put his arms around the smaller man, following after the others. "Look, we'll get back to them soon, alright? Just a temporary thing, ok?" The brunette nodded, but still said nothing. He glanced back in the room, blinking once. Did he...? No. Just his imagination. It must have been.

* * *

Sjin held his head as he blinked his eyes open. He realised he was being carried, yelping. "H-Hey! Put me down!" He sighed deeply when he realised it was only Duncan carrying him. "Jeez, Duncan. Don't give a guy a heart attack like that now. I thought some weirdo had me." Sjin partially scolded, but he was more relieved. "So...w-where are we?" He asked nervously.

"Dunno. Somewhere below; we all fell into that pit." Duncan explained. "Kim found a door, so we've just been going through this corridor ever since. I might've hit your head a few times...sorry about that." He smiled, glancing back at Sjin. Sjin scowled, but it was soon forgotten as he rushed after the two. "So...we're just trying to meet up with the guys again." He added. Kim rubbed her arms nervously, feeling slightly claustrophobic in the corridor. It was only a single file; Duncan had barely managed to get in it with Sjin. The corridor was dark and cold, not looking like it would open out any time soon. Duncan gently put his hands on Kim, smiling. "It'll be alright, Kim. Just take deep breaths, and we'll be out of here in no time." He whispered. Kim nodded, doing as Duncan said. Sjin kept on jumping at nothing, staring back into the darkness behind them. He flinched when two glowing eyes stared back at him.

"G-Guys...t-there's something t-there..." He said quietly. Duncan glanced back, also seeing the glowing eyes. It looked like they were from some kind of animal. A dog of some kind. "N-Now...I know i-it's dark...and y-you can't s-see much...but..." Sjin stumbled back into Duncan, as the beast began to growl. "RUN!" He screamed, and all three took off. Even after their eyes had adjusted, each had a few scrapes from corners or walls. The beast was behind them; close, but not close enough to hurt them. All the three could hear was their frantic running and their own breathing. Their hearts were pounding; almost enough so they'd burst from their chests. All Sjin could think was 'We're going to die'. He blindly followed after the two, not daring to stare back at their chaser. Suddenly he ran into Duncan's back, as they were met with a door. A locked door. "S-Shit, open it!" He shouted.

"I-I can't!" Kim replied anxiously, turning the doorknob as hard as she could. It wouldn't budge, and neither would the door. Duncan put Kim behind him, into Sjin's arms, while he tried the door. First, he tried the doorknob, but still had the same results. He then tried ramming himself into it, seeing if that would do anything. Sjin looked back into the darkness, the eyes a considerable distance away from them. It watched them like prey, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

"D-Duncan..." Sjin started, as Duncan kept repeatedly trying to open the door. "Y-You'd better hurry up..." He turned to the blonde, who was starting to hurt from the ramming. Kim was shivering in Sjin's arms, murmuring things to herself to calm herself down. Sjin was getting more and more nervous as the beast moved closer and closer. "Duncan..." He said anxiously.

"I'm trying!" His voice was shaky, as another thud from him colliding with the door could be heard. The beast was only a few metres away from them. It's growls send shivers down each of their spines, it's gaze scaring them to death. Again, Sjin thought 'We're going to die'. Kim squeezed her eyes shut, hiding her face against Sjin's body. Duncan had to have a brief moment of reprieve, letting his arm recover. But the beast did not stop. It was getting closer and closer, each moment just standing was another it used to advance. Soon it would be upon them, and they would be dead if that happened. "Fuck!"

* * *

A/N: This took me way to long to write. I even had two alternate ways of this chapter going, too. I just kept doing random stuff that happened. Damn. Oh well, **Happy Halloween! **(There's at least one more chapter of this on the way, don't worry. It's not just 'Total cliff hanger' mode xD). There's a reason I mentioned Slenderman too; it's to do with the GMod Slender vids that went up on the Main channel for Halloween. They were pretty cool. Check 'em out, if you want ^_^


	4. Cornered

After some effort, the mysteriously locked door was forced open by the remaining 6 of the group. Nobody bothered to question why it was locked; they just cared more about getting back to the three below and getting out of this place. They piled out into the hallway, which looked significantly different to what it previously looked like.

"Well...this is just a mind fuck, isn't it?" Simon sighed, rubbing his head in frustration. "This doesn't look anything like it did before!" Lewis put a hand on the distressed man's shoulder. Silence fell on the group for a few moments, before Lewis took to leading again. His hand was intertwined with Hannah's, the feeling of fear finally entering his mind. He held her hand tight, and she squeezed back for comfort. Trott kept looking around nervously; always thinking he saw something from the corner of his eye. Smith's arms were around his small body gently, murmuring things to him to make him less worried. Inside, Turps was blaming himself. He could've prevented this, couldn't he? He had his hands clenched so tightly into fists that his knuckles were white. "Are you ok Turps?" Simon's voice broke him from his thoughts, their gazes meeting. Turps just nodded, not wanting to talk about it. Simon shrugged, glancing at Lewis and Hannah in front of him. "So, we should be aiming for stairs down, right? That'll lead us closer to the three of them."

"That's the plan, I suppose." Lewis shrugged. Even he was a little unsure of what else to do. "I mean, it's the most logical thing to do..." He trailed off, looking at the stairs that lead down. At least they had found stairs, but not quite how they wanted to. Ripped cloth and blood were left on the steps, the blood smearing around the corner the stairs took. "...Well...w-we found the stairs." Lewis tried to keep his voice level, but the smell was starting to get to them too. That metallic, iron-like smell. It was almost overwhelming. The group quickly made their way down the stairs, being careful not to step in the blood. They had seen blood like this before in video games, but it was nothing compared to real life; especially with the added smell.

"W-Why did we have to come in here?" Trott muttered, his hand digging into his own skin, leaving little marks. "It's just lead from one bad thing to another." He clenched his hand around Smith's shoulder gently, his face half pressed against the larger man's chest to block out the smell. "I said it was haunted. But, NO, no one ever listens to me!"

"Enough, Trott." Lewis snapped, glaring back at the brunette. Trott's gaze met his for a second before it moved away, muttering more to himself. "This isn't exactly helping anyone, is it?"

"Hey, back off Lewis." Smith cautioned protectively, his arm tightening around the smaller man. "Let's just focus on getting out of here." He suggested. The group froze when they heard a muffled howl from below, a creak from behind them soon following. They turned back to the stairs they had just gone down, seeing a dark shadow cast from above. The ginger didn't even wait a second before he shoved the others forward. "Come on!" He ushered them forward, making them move faster. Simon glanced at the windows, the moonlight shining clearly into the hallway. A shadow past by them, causing him to shiver. But he did not falter. The shadow jumped down ahead of them, making them suddenly stop. Their breathing was heavy as they began backing away. The figure made no sound, save the swish of their cloak, as they began their approach. They could see two red, glowing orbs from under their hood; accompanied with razor sharp fangs that gleamed in the bright moonlight.

"S-Shit..." Turps whispered under his breath, the group still backtracking. They pressed back into a wall, glancing at the block in their paths and each other. This was it. They were going to die.

"Vampires...d-don't exist." Lewis murmured, his hands shaky as he held Hannah's. Simon scoffed, his gaze moving to his friend nervously.

"Say that to the one r-right in front of us!" He replied hastily, his own shaky hand pointing at the 'vampire' that had stopped about a metre or so away from them. It made no attempt to move any closer, seemingly content with how it's victims were currently. It's tongue flicked out from it's mouth, running slowly - almost _agonisingly_ slow - over it's fangs; almost as if it was taunting the group.

"I wonder what it's like..."

"Not now, Smith!" Trott growled, his grip tightening around his lover's arms. "T-Though we might find out..." He squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face into Smith's chest. The group huddled close together, nobody being able to contain their shakes of fear. They knelt and sat on the ground, some losing all strength in their legs and body, waiting for whatever was going to come next. A loud bang was heard from their right, and they dared to open their eyes. Duncan, Kim and Sjin ran into where they were, soon huddling with them. The dark beast stalked out after them, standing where the door had slammed open. It's yellow eyes glowed almost like the vampire's did in the moonlight, highlighting the equally sharp canines on display as a low growl came from the beast. The claws scraped heavily across the ground, creating screech-like noises in the old wood that were painful to the ears.

"Y-You're all alright!" Lewis gasped, his hand grasping whatever it could to try and calm himself.

"'C-Course we are." Duncan replied shakily, a weak smile on his lips. "So...y-you got a vampire, we got a w-werewolf, huh?" He whispered. "Are they going to kill us or not?" He asked quietly. Lewis shrugged nervously, unsure of how the two terrors of the night would react. The vampire and werewolf glanced at each other, before they shared a smirk. Well, a wolf-like smirk for said werewolf. It then began to shift and change in shape, soon becoming a human. One they all recognised.

"ROSS?!" The dark haired male smirked, licking his lips mischievously as his eyes scanned the terrified and confused group.

"That's right, bitches." He glanced over to the vampire with his now icy blue eyes, instead of his yellow wolf ones. The vampire chuckled, throwing the cloak from his shoulders. Who was under it shocked the group even more than finding out Ross was a werewolf.

"SIPS?!" The Canadian couldn't contain his laughter anymore, doubling over at the shocked expressions on each of their faces. This was **priceless**.

"That's right motherfuckers! We got you good, eh?" He smirked. Ross walked over to Sips, their gazes meeting for a split second before they moved back to the now less scared group.

"H-Hang on..." Lewis looked at the two, composing himself. "So...when you were leading us to see something, you were purposely making us 'lost'?" Ross nodded. He leaned casually on the Canadian's shoulder, as he began to explain as equally casually.

"Thought we might as well have some fun." The group didn't look impressed at that, even earning a 'Fuck You' from Trott. "You know, it _was_ Halloween not too long ago." He pointed out. "We DID try and sort this out earlier, but..." He shrugged, not really remembering the reason why. "Anyway, it worked perfect with the full moon tonight." A sly grin formed on the dark haired male's mouth, before he uttered the words: "Trick or treat?" The two pranksters quickly turned tail and ran as their 'angry' friends ran after them, shouting and swearing at the two while they just laughed.

* * *

"And that's how we found out."

"Jesus." Strippin leaned back in his chair, letting the story sink in for a few moments. "You had a more interesting Halloween than I did. So, Ross is a werewolf and Sips is a vampire. Who would've guessed it?" Smith shrugged, walking over to the window. "I'm impressed you didn't kill them right there and then." The ginger chuckled, his blue eyes glancing back at Strippin.

"Oh, we were tempted. But...they got what they deserved. A nice little '_treat_' for the two of them." His eyes flashed with evil playfulness, catching Strippin's attention as he raised an eyebrow. Whatever that 'treat' was, he'd never truly know; nobody seemed to mention it. But, he did overhear conversations about where 'the key' was...

* * *

A/N: Woo! Finished! Also, little bit of meta there (basically saying I would've put this out on Halloween if I could've finished it then xD) Anyways, hoped you liked it.


End file.
